The present invention relates to both the connection architecture for XDSL networks and to the intermediate distribution frame for such architecture.
In order to provide a high-speed data transmission service, such as by an ADSL line (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) or in general xDSL, it is necessary to either join or separate the voice signal, sent by the switching exchange, and the high speed xDSL data signal supplied by the digital subscriber line access multiplexor (DSLAM) by means of a filter or splitter which sums or separates the signals depending on whether they are going to or coming from the subscriber.
The object of the present invention is to develop a connection architecture for xDSL networks that allows to place the filters or splitters in an intermediate distribution frame and to digitally monitor these filters at the intermediate distribution frame automatically, so that no wiring is required, which task is a complex one. In addition the text table is connected to the intermediate distribution frame independently of the DSLAM.
Therefore, the present invention lies within the scope of telephony and more specifically within the connection systems for xDSL lines, as well as the means required to effect these connections.
As mentioned before, providing a high speed data service such as by an ADSL line requires joining the voice signal which arrives from the switching central to the xDSL high-speed signal provided by the digital subscriber line access multiplexor (DSLAM), that is, the device which provides access to high-speed lines. The summing or separation is effected by a splitter normally installed together with the DSLAM in the same electronic components cabinet.
Given the high cost of the DSLAM and splitter joint equipment, certain operators have preferred to purchase the components separately and to install the splitters and the DSLAM in different cabinets. This solution has a number of drawbacks, such as:                The wiring must be double, from the intermediate distribution frame and the splitter cabinet in order to sum both signals, voice and xDSL, and then again to the intermediate distribution frame.        The test table must be connected to both the splitters and to the DSLAM.        A switching matrix is required at the DSLAM and another at the splitter area in order to disable the splitters and signals to carry out measurements.        Not all DSLAMs allow a switching matrix.        Wiring between the splitters and the test table is complex and difficult to effect, particularly each time there are extensions.        A demarcation point is required to measure the DSLAM side and the subscriber loop side, requiring a cutting and test point in the splitter area.        Wiring is required between the cabinet housing the DSLAM and that housing the splitters, and between the switching exchange and the intermediate distribution frame, specifically with the vertical and horizontal sides.        An intermediate distribution frame is required at the bridge to the vertical and horizontal side, further requiring a fixed wiring to the DSLAM.        If the test table is installed at the DSLAM only the dominant operator lines can be measured, so that it is not possible to measure the status of a line rented to a different operator.        
Later and in order to solve part of the aforementioned drawbacks, nowadays and in certain cases the splitters have been integrated into the intermediate distribution frames, simplifying the wiring but with drawbacks remaining, such as:                The test table requires a switching matrix at the DSLAM and another at the splitter area.        Not all current DSLAMs allow a switching matrix.        A demarcation point is required to measure the DSLAM side and the subscriber loop side.        The wiring between the test table and the intermediate distribution frame is complex.        
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a connection architecture which avoids the above described drawbacks, for which an intermediate distribution frame is provided which houses intelligent filters that can be monitored digitally, and therefore automatically, directly from the test table without requiring the use of a switching matrix at the DSLAM. Said monitoring is effected by a digital bus which can activate all measuring points of the various lines by a bus with a low number of wires, thereby greatly simplifying the wiring. Additionally, the test table is independent of all DSLAMs, so that it can measure both the lines of the dominant operator and those rented to other operators.